The New Host pet
by Lethy
Summary: Jessie is a sick american girl who loses everything and has to stand up again. What happens when she enters ouran
1. A Sick Girl

Obviously I don't own Ouran, just so you all know. Enjoy.

* * *

I was born in a small town in Indiana. It was the kind of place that everyone knew everyone. My family was one of the odd families that was divorced. Dad had moved to some big city, I didn't really care where. Mom and me got along ok though. I had a tight knit group of friends and you never saw us without each other.

"Jessie, you need to hurry up and get better." Alexa complained as she brought me my homework. I had been out of school all week due to a flu.

"I know I know Alexa, you don't have to remind me." I tried to smile, but I was too tired. "Mom's taking me to the hospital in the city tomorrow so we'll know what's going on then."

"Alex, I think its time to go home, I'll take you if you want." My older brother peered into the room.

"Oh, thanks Chris." Alexa looked up. I managed to smile at my brother. Chris and I were only two years apart and were really close. He was 16 and I was 14. In school I was at the end of my 7th grade year and he was at the end of his sophomore year.

"Get some rest kiddo." He ruffled my hair before leaving.

"See you later Jess." Alexa waved.

"So tired..."' I mumbled to myself once I was alone.

* * *

"What does that mean?" I heard mom ask the doctor in a low voice.

"She has an advanced case of leukemia. The survival rate of it in previous cases is...zero. Based on how progressed it is though, I'd say she only has 6 months left. There really is nothing we can do. Her condition should get better and worse as it progresses. All you can do is keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't exert herself. We don't want to keep her in here unless we have to."

"But..." my mother's voice broke into a sob.

*6 months?*

* * *

"Jessie? What's wrong?" Kyle poked me. I ignored the question and continued to stare into space. I hadn't told any of my friends about what the doctors had said.

"So she finally gets back and she hasn't talked to anyone for 2 weeks." Marie prodded. I ignored that one too.

After that it only took my friends a couple of weeks to figure out what was wrong. Every weekend I was driven to town for a check up and every time I got worse. All in all a month and a half had passed since I had found out I had leukemia and I had managed to disappear entirely in that frame of time. Then it was summer vacation, and I moved into the hospital for tests.

* * *

"Kelly, looks like you got a roommate." a boy walked into the hospital room. A young girl with brain cancer shared the room with me. She was going through Kimo and so she had no hair on her head and was very thin. The blonde boy appeared about the same age as me and looked alot like Kelly. I silently deduced they were siblings before going back to the silence of my books.

"Not a very talkative one is she?" he asked sitting down next to her bed. "I come bearing gifts." He grinned at his sister. He reached into his back pack and pulled out a Tupperware full of candy.

"Yes! What would I do without you bro?" she smirked at him as she confirmed my guess that they were siblings.

"Oops, hide it, mom's coming." He shoved the thing into a drawer as my mom and Kelly's mom walked in. They had taken a liking to each other and had become friends.

"Sean, you better not be up to trouble already. You just got back from camp." his mom gave him a stern look.

"Me? Up to no good? Never." he stated innocently. I felt a smile start to form across my face. "There, got her." he smiled triumphantly at me. My mother looked down at me surprised. She hadn't seen me smile in over a month.

That was how Sean and I met. It was a normal meeting that changed my life. Kelly's mom wanted to get her family out of the city for recovering Kelly's sake and Mom suggested they move into our small town. I returned to school with someone holding my hand. I began to live at school again, talking and laughing as my relationship with Sean grew. He knew that we wouldn't have long, but Sean stayed by my side as I went in and out of the hospital more and more frequently. Then the offer came.


	2. A Choice

Sorry. This one is short

* * *

"Jess, what are you going to do?" Sean sat next to my hospital bed.

"Sean...I don't know. They aren't saying that going there will save me... Actually there saying that it won't, all it will do is prolong the time I have left."

"Isn't that enough reason to go?"

"Not if it means leaving you and everything else behind Sean. If I lose all of you...Why should I make my life longer? I'll just be alone." I lay back, looking up at the ceiling. Sean grabbed my hand. "Anyway, it's six. Your mom will be waiting." He leaned down and kissed me before running out.

* * *

"Jessie, you should go, forget everything here. Go to Japan. They'll be able to help you." my mom was telling me for the fifth time that night.

"Mom, I'm not going."

"Its because of Sean isn't it."

"I guess, it is partly because of him." I bit my lip gently.

"Don't end your life early because of a guy." My mom glared.

"Mom, I'm not going to temporarily prolong my life just to die alone mom. I'm staying here."


	3. Losing Everything

"Sean said to give this to you." My mother had a guilty look on her face as she handed it to me. Mom had come to visit me, but it was a school day so it was just a quick check in before she drove back for work.

"Oh, can't he come tonight?" I blinked at the folded note.

"No, he said he couldn't. I have to get to work. Bye Jess." My mom left in a hurry. After mom left I put the letter on my bedside table without reading it. I figured I could read it later, when I wasn't so exhausted. When I woke up again it was about an hour later. I grabbed the letter off the table and opened it.

"Dear Jessica,

I'm so tired of this. You've gotten so attached to me but all I feel for you is pity. Just stay away from me. I'm tired of having a charity case to look after. I already have to watch over my sister.

Sean"

"Um...Jessica, can I talk to you?" A doctor came into the room. "Your mother was in a car accident this morning. She was admitted to the hospital but...she didn't make it." I stared at the doctor blankly. It barely processed in my mind.

"Is that so...?" I mumbled. "Then I have nothing left here..." my mind faded into blackness. When I woke up again I was alone. My mind blank I got up and walked out of the room.

"Doctor, I think I'll accept the offer to go to the medical facility in Japan."

"I heard what happened to your mom, are you sure it is..."

I cut him off. "I want to go. I have nothing keeping me here."

"Very well...You can stay here overnight. I'll call the Mr. Ootori tonight to discuss your admittance into his special research facility in Japan."

"Thank you doctor. I think I'll go back to sleep now." I went to my room and lay down.


	4. Standiing on my Own

At the hospital in Japan I had to learn to stand on my own. I had no one left, but on my own a miracle began. The doctors put me through kimo immediately. My being there was more of a research project than to actually cure me. I lost all my hair as Kelly had. The kimo, however, had no effect. They ran different tests everyday but none worked. Until, suddenly I became better. None of the doctors could explain my recovery. I began physical therapy to regain the muscle strength I had lost due to the sickness. Thanks to the extensive amount of money the facility had my physical training consisted of dance and martial arts. After a while of that the doctors approved me to enter real life again. Mr. Ootori had taken a liking to me in his frequent visits to the facility. Every time he came in he came to visit me.

"You will still need to come to the facility for frequent checkups so the place you go to school must be near here. I will rent you an apartment and you may go to the same school as my son. That way we may keep an eye on your condition at all times." Mr Ootori decided.

"Is that really ok? You took me in here for free already. I can't let you do more."

"It is fine. The amount of information research on you has brought in is worth a fortune as it is. You have already paid your debt to me."


	5. A Normal Day At A New School NOT

"Crap! I'm running late. And I don't even have my uniform today..." I tossed on my sweatshirt. "Oh well, my hair is short anyway, I don't need to brush it." My hair had grown into a boyish style since I had had kimo. By now I had far outlived the lifespan the doctor at my old hospital had told me. I was now entering my freshman year of high school. Somehow I did make it in time though.

"Well, look at that. We have a new kid. He must be a scholarship student like Haruhi, he can't get a uniform." I ignored the whispers about me that had already began swirling around about me. I sighed and went for a place to eat in peace for lunch. Eventually I settled on an old music room. I pushed the door open. I walked into the room to find a group of extremely cute guys. I was so surprised I took a step backwards causing a vase to fall off a stand. It smashed against the floor.

The girl among the boys about broke into tears. "I just finished paying for that!!!!"

A boy wearing glasses cocked his head staring at me. "And who are you exactly?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry what can I do to pay you back? My name is Jessie" I told him.

"Jessie?" he pronounced unsure. the rest of the group stared at him astonished.

"I'm a transfer student here." I answered .

"Um...really. Well welcome..." he said unsure.

The tall blonde boy recovered from his shock. "Well to work off your debt you shall fill the long empty post as the club dog."

"...Um... ok..." I answered, unsure.

"Alright dog boy. Come back tomorrow and don't be late" he said dramatically. The bell rang making me jump. I hurried out of the room and to class all the way thinking..."boy?". I picked up a uniform after school. Surprisingly enough, it was a guys uniform. The secretary said that she had seen me around school and corrected the mistake that had been made with having a girls uniform given to me. The phone rang so I couldn't ask her to correct her correction so I left, deciding to fix it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I bound my chest so that I could fit inside my uniform. "I'm going to have to do something about this." I mumbled to myself. before I brushed my hair and headed out. unlike yesterday I was stared at as soon as I entered any room. What creeped me out the most was the girl's giggles. The day drug on. finally I walked into the music room. I had by now learned the names of 3 of the members of the club. Haruhi was the girl that was dressed as a guy, and the twins were named Kaoru and Hikaru. It seemed like people had a hard time telling them apart but I found it rather easy. As soon as I walked in everyone but those three crowded around me staring. The tall blonde one's face suddenly lit up. "You are not to be a dog. Instead you shall work off your debt as haruhi did, as a host." he spun around dramatically before pointing a finger in my face. "Umm... a what now?" "A host. A man who dedicates his life to pleasing any lonely lady." "Ummm..." Haruhi started to step in. "Don't you think that is a wonderful idea Haruhi." he continued not letting her talk. "You shall start today. The host club is now open." a stampede of girl tumbles into the room. I backed myself into a corner and watched as the scene calmed down and the girls spread to where the "Hosts" are waiting. I gathered my courage and started to walk around the room. I was immediately snatched by the twins. They each threw an arm around my shoulder and brought me in front of a group of girls. They introduced me to the group as they stared at me like a pack of hungry wolves. Tamaki's eyes lit up.

"Another natural rookie it seems." The boy with glasses chuckled.

"Do you really not know who he is?" The twins walked up to him.

"No idea." Kyouya gazed at me. "There was supposed to be a new girl named Jessica but..." he shrugged and went back to typing.


	6. Oops I Forgot

By the end of the week I had names down pretty good. The seniors were the child like Honey-sempai and tall and quiet Mori-sempai. Then there was Kyouya, the guy with glasses that knew everything. And then there was the president...Tamaki. The only way I could even think to describe him was as an idiot. The other three were in my grade. Haruhi was the girl dressed as a guy. Apparently none of the customers knew she was actually a girl. Though I wasn't far enough in the inner circle to be told yet. The twins had made me their pet and rarely left me alone. It was Friday now.

"Dang! I'm running late." I pulled my bag farther onto my shoulder as I ran toward the room.

"Quit joking around Kyouya. I know she is here. I enrolled her myself. Did you simply forget to look for her or did you disobey my order." I heard Mr. Ootori yelling at Kyouya.

"Mr. Ootori?" I pushed the door open. "Do I have an appointment today? Sorry. I totally forgot."

"Ah, there you are Jessica." He turned toward me. "It's time to go. You're late."

"I'm sorry. Sorry guys, I gotta go." Mr. Ootori led me out of the room.

(in the club room)

Silence overwhelmed the group for 15 minutes after the door closed. Then there was a soft rustle of papers as Kyouya opened a student file for Jessica.

"She's...A girl..." he mumbled.

"EH!" the other members of the club stared.


	7. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright guys, the time for my trip has come. I'm leaving for six weeks and won't be able to post on anything till I get back. Beware though, I'm currently posting more than one stories, when I get back the order that I'll post in and the speed in which I post new chapters will all depend on the number of reviews I get while I'm gone. If you want the story your reading on to get posted on quickly you'd better put up a review.**

**See you all when I get back. **

**Lethy**


End file.
